The world is watching
by LawlietLover
Summary: Welcome to a world where there are no countries. There is simply Panem and the 12 districts that lay inside. In this world of cruelty and hunger there is one place that rules it all, and thats the capitol. this what happens when 15 hetalia characters get sent to the games, AU gerita, aushun onesided pruhun and other implied pairings.
1. Chapter 1 Lily and Vash

**Authors note: hello everyone! Just saying that you do not nessisarily have had to read the Hunger Games (by Suzanne Colins) to understand what is going on, although the story would probably be easier to understand if you have simply because I want to get to the actual games without having to go through many details of how the capital works. Enjoy~!**

**I do not own Hetalia nor the hunger games **

Prologue:  
Welcome to a world where there are no countries. There is simply Panem and the 12 districts that lay inside. In this world of cruelty and hunger there is one place that rules it all, and thats the capitol. Because of past rebellions, the capital decided to create something called the Hunger Games, where each district will provide one male tribute and one female tribute to compete in a fight to the death in which the last tribute remaining wins glory, wealth and fame.

Chapter one: District 12

"Listen Lilly, you don't have to worry about the reaping, you won't get called." Vash comfortingly stroked his sister's long braided hair. It was the morning of the reaping, his little sister had turned 12 last month meaning she was eligible, ironically Vash turned 18 this year meaning this was his last year of eligibility. Another sniffle came from Lily. Vash just held her small body closer to him, rubbing small comforting circles into her back. Holding her like this reminded him of how little she had eaten this week. District 12 barely had enough food to feed its people, and it was hard to get a bit of that food for himself and his sister.

Vash worked in the mines most of the week to get enough food for the both of them. It was a pretty bleak life, but it was all he could do. All he could do to make his sister happy. After his sweet little sister's tears subsided he started to get them ready for the for the reaping that day. They silently washed up and got dressed. Vash brushed through Lilly's long hair, getting as many knots out of the tangled blond locks as he could. "Thank you big brother." she said her small voice soft and sad. Both their parents died in diese when she was small and Vash had taken complete responsibility of them both, sacrificing everything for her, he was her strong, dependable big brother and she loved him with all her heart. "Your welcome." Vash said as he braided her hair back into it's original twin braids.

The huge screens were set up in the square when Vash and Lilly walked out towards the stage, hand and hand. Vash gave his sister one last hug then whispered in her ear, telling her not to worry before signing them both in and standing in the 18 year old section while Lilly stood amongst the 12 year olds. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the annual 99th hunger games" a women with shoulder length blond hair spoke into the microphone. "Lets begin!" She said in a happy bubbly voice. she was too happy, in Vash's opinion, to be announcing people who will most likely die in a ruthless fight.

"For the ladies we have . . . " She grasped for a slip of paper inside the glass bowl, grabbing one with near the bottom. She opened the paper and read out the name loudly and clearly, but Vash barely heard it over the pounding in his chest. He froze in horror to what he just heard. "Lilly Zwingli All of Vash's world began to crumble, everything he had done over the years to protect his baby sister were gone. He knew she wouldn't last, but he couldn't protect her . . . or could he? It would be the last thing he could save her from.

"Latv-" The name of the next tribute was cut off by a cry from the audience. "I volunteer!" Vash shouted, raising his hand. His sister who was already close to tears, let loose the waterworks as her brother was escorted to the stage. He ran up the stairs and embraced his sister, rubbing her back and telling her it was okay. He didn't realize the lady was talking to him until he felt someone shake his shoulder, drawing his attention to the surroundings. "What is your name?" The woman repeated, trying to hide the annoyance in her voice. "Vash Zwingli." he said coldly, sending the woman a glare. "Oh i see so you must be siblings~!" She said ignoring the glare, forcing pep back into her voice. Vash just nodded. "Alright everybody! give it up to the district 12 tributes!" No one cheered really, they just silently acknowledged their departure, and in a way that made Vash feel less sad about what he was planning on doing. These people would take care of his sister when he was gone. Lily was clutching onto his shirt as they were lead away.


	2. Chapter 2 Feliciano

Chapter 2 - district 10 Feliciano

"Ludwig! wake up!" The man's eyes shot open at the sound of his name being called. He rolled onto his side, staring into the eyes of the man calling his name. "What is it Feliciano." He said it more like a command then a question.

Feliciano lay next to him, chocolate eyes wide open. "Good morning! Can you believe that after today I'll be free!" Ludwig knew what he meant. If Feliciano did not get called at the reaping this afternoon then he would be safe.

Ludwig himself was 19 and was already safe from the calling of the names. "ja after today you won't have to worry." Feliciano smiled trying to show Ludwig that he was trying to be brave.

Last night Ludwig had been woken up in the middle of the night to a crying Feliciano, scared that he would be reaped the next day. Ludwig had calmly held the shivering boy until he fell asleep. "Ludwig, can we just lie here a little longer?" Feliciano said after a few moments of silence.

"Of course." ludwig said although his face was red and he was dieing to get up and start his usual morning routine. And so they laid there, Feliciano cuddled into Ludwig's strong arms while Ludwig just held him, knowing that Feliciano was still scared.

Before long though, the door creaked open and Ludwig's grandfather peered into the room. "Its almost time." he said gruffly, closing the door on his way out. Feliciano's grip on Ludwig tightened.

"Feliciano, we have to get up now, besides your brother is probably angry that you are missing again." Ludwig's gruff voice did not come out as comforting as he would have liked. Yet unlike his usual bubbly self, Feliciano slowly detached himself from Ludwig.

Feliciano walked towards the door, only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder, looking up his brown eyes met Ludwigs piercing blue ones. "Listen, I'm not really good at this kind of thing but," Ludwig's face was surely red by now, "You'll be Okay."

Feliciano reached up on his tip toes to place a small kiss on Ludwig's cheek. "I'll be safe with Ludwig next to me." And with that, Feliciano left to go back to his house, getting an earful from his older brother who also escaped the reaping.

Feliciano stood alone among the few other 18 year olds. All he had to do was get through this day, he was just a thirty minutes away from freedom and Ludwig's strong arms around him again.

The lady on the stage did her speech and finally it was time to select the tributes. The girl's name came first, she was 14 and worked in the bakery, thats all Feliciano knew. Poor girl.

"Time for the boys~!" She said walking over the second glass ball, snatching up another card from the pile. She flicked it open with ease and read out the name. "Feliciano Vargas."

Feliciano's blood ran cold. This wasn't happening. There was some screaming from the outside of the ropes. Lovino, his brother was being held back as he tried to fight through the crowds to him. _Be strong! you have to be strong! Ludwig wants you to be strong . . ._Felciano felt his legs propelling him forward, one step at a time.

He held his head high. He shakily walked up the stairs to the stage. "Welcome dear." the woman placed a small hand on his shoulder. But that wasn't right, Ludwig should be standing next to him with his hand there, they should be celebrating the fact that he was safe. Nothing was right!

The tears sprung up in Feliciano's eyes. Making his vision blur. "This year's tributes!" The woman announced. Feliciano's stomach dropped at the words. He wouldn't be able to hold his own against anybody. this was the end of the line and he knew it.

He was numbly lead to a room in the capital building. He didn't feel like admiring the plush room, his eyes planted to the ground. The tears started falling. Feliciano made little move to wipe them away. The door opened and someone rushed over to him. "Feliciano!" It was his brother's voice.

Feliciano looked up to see Lovino rush toward him, grabbing him by the shoulders and forcing him to look up into his brother's eyes. "Feliciano, you can win, it will be alright." Feliciano just shook his head, the tears streaming down his face. "You can win Feli!" There was desperation in Lovino's eyes. "Feliciano please!"

Tears were brimming in his brother's eyes, Feliciano had never seen his brother cry. Normally his brother hid his feelings behind swear words and a colder demeanor. It was rare to see his true feelings. "O-okay brother." Feliciano stuttered.

His brother hugged him. "Please come home Feliciano, run away I know you can, escape and get sponsors, i know you have it in you . . ." Feliciano just hugged back. "Okay brother . . . Okay. . ." The guards pulled Lovino away a moment later.

Feliciano wondered a moment if Ludwig would come through that door next, but he didn't. It must have been family only, things have changed over time. A guard came next ushering him along to the train, cameras bombarding him as he boarded, the tears had gone dry on his cheeks, everyone would already perceive him as weak anyway.

He let the guards lead him into the darkness of the train, the shock of the days events slowly seeping in.


	3. Chapter 3 Bella and Lars

**Authours note: Another chapter~! Okay so in case people are confused, Bella is Belguim I am half Belgian so I always like to include her in my fanfics ^.^ and Lars is Netherlands. I don't like OCs so Paulette is Wy who is probably acting very oc but I'm not familiar with her character as much so . . . I don't own Hetalia (this goes for the last chapter too) Enjoy~!**

Chapter 3 - District 6 Bella and Lars  
Bella yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Sunlight streamed through her window announcing the horrid day had begun. Drowsily she threw on some clothes and left her room. Her mother greeted her from the kitchen, putting a small plate of rice and beans on the table.

The reaping was a horrible day with benefits. Bella never really worried as much about the actual event, for the likelihood of her being chosen was very small. Of course there was still that looming worry. However the day also benefited her, letting her sleep in and have a bit of extra food.

After scarfing down her meal she retired to her room to fully prepare for the day, brushing out her short blond hair and tying it back in its trademark red ribbon, and slipping on an old blue dress. All of a sudden the door burst open, revealing a little girl.

"Bella! don't go yet! I didn't finish your reaping present yet!" Bella turned to her four year old sister and placed a comforting hand on her head.

"Don't worry sweetie I won't be gone long, i promise." The little girl looked up at her with big brown eyes.

"Really?" Bella laughed lightly, "Of course Paulette." the little one scampered out of the room at that claiming she was going to finish her present.

Bella smiled and finished getting ready. Before she knew it her mother and sister were following her to the old run-down town square. Bella tried to walk with confidence, but her nerves just got more and more tight.

She was only 16, she should be used to this routine by now. Still her legs felt like lead when she finally reached the platform for the 16 year olds, nervously biting her lip out of habit. The gaudily dressed woman strutted onto the stage, grinning to the cameras set up around the place.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen to the 99th annual hunger games." And with that she strode over to the first fishbowl like glass. "Ladies first~!" she sang merrily, dipping her hand into the bowl and removing the first card on the top. "Bella Blommen." Bella's heart stopped. She stood there a moment slowly processing the information, before slowly and mechanically moving towards the stage.

The woman turned to the other bowl, deftly plucking another card from the pile, "And for the boys, Lars Apers!" A tall, menacing looking man with spiked up grayish hair made his way to the stage from the 18 year old section. Bella swallowed harshly. He would be one of her opponents . . .

she would have to kill him, unless someone else did that for her. Shaking her head she faced the crowd of people. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you this year's tributes!" She exclaimed cheerfully. Bella placed two fingers and her lips and made a kissing motion, pointing her fingertips at where she assumed her little sister was in the crowd.

it was something she always did to say goodnight to Paulette, she figured it would work now too. _Be brave Bells you can win this for her or at least go down fighting_. surprisingly she noticed a few people repeating the kissing gesture back to her, just a couple people she helped babysit for and the two blobs in the distance she assumed was her family.

Still she felt a smile crawl across her face. She had to come back to them. The boy beside her just stoically stared into the audience, no emotion on his face what so ever. She was then ushered into a beautifully decorated room inside the justice hall.

Bella rigidly sat, folding her quivering hands in her lap. The door swung open and she jumped slightly in her seat, her nerves going crazy. In ran a blur of a four year old, already in tears. Little Paulette lung herself into Bella's open arms.

"B-bells! you said they wouldn't call you! you promised!" The young girl sobbed.

"shh its okay baby, I recall my promise being that I will be back soon, I will win for you okay, you don't have to worry any more, I'll win it all for you okay?" She smoothed the girls brown ponytail, slightly tilting her head up to look into her eyes. "o-okay."

She kissed the top of her head then looked up to where her mother stood. "Mom, I'll be fine, just take care of her okay?"

The woman bit her lip and nodded, clearly holding back tears, trying to be strong for her daughter. Bella rose from her seat and beckoned for them all to group hug.

"I love you both, we'll see each other again okay?" Bella spoke quietly. "I love you too." came a voice from her mother, then a small sniffle came from her little sister. Minutes later they were ushered out and Bella sat in the silence for a little longer before guards arrived at the door, grabbing her lightly by the shoulders and escorting her throughout the building, reaching the back where a small platform stood and a huge chrome covered train loomed before her, it was the vehicle that would take her far away from home, to an arena where she would most likely die.

Staring bravely into the cameras that bombarded her at the station she boarded the train. leaving all of her memories behind. she was going to win. She had too.

**A/N The next chapter will be up really soon! Thank you to Exploding Albino potatoe for reviewing! **


	4. Chapter 4 Gilbert and Elizabeta

**Author's Note: hello again! This chapter is kind of short but don't worry I will be posting the next one very soon! Soon as in after I put up this chapter. I'm really excited to get to the action of the story so don't worry these introduction scenes are almost over ^.^ Thank you for the reviews~!**

**I don't own Hetalia or the hunger games**

District 9, Gilbert and Elizabeta,  
Gilbert excitedly ran from car to car on the large, fancy train. "Dudes this train is awesome! I can almost forget about the likelihood of my imminent death!"

Gilbert shouted excitedly as he ran past Elizabeta who was examining a wall of various kitchen utensils, particularly the large gleaming frying pan. Her face contorted in slight annoyance when the albino ran by. _How could he be so happy at the possibility of death?! _

Elizabeta rubbed her forehead slightly. Of course Gilbert of all people had to be sent to the arena with her. Arena . . . she was going to the hunger games . . . Elizabeta's mind still hadn't really taken in the fact. _Roderich is probably playing the piano right now, probably that one song he played when his uncle passed away, he told me it was one of the saddest songs he knew. He has a weird way of conveying his emotions through that piano. _

The piano that stood in Roderich's home was so worn down and chipped that one whole octave doesn't work, the paint is chipped and peeling yet Rodrich practiced that piano for years.

Whenever he played it, the notes rang loud and clear. Elizabeta would sit next to the bench and listen to the melodys. Elizabeta jumped slightly when she felt her arm being poked.

She turned her head, her green eyes meeting gilbert's crimson ones.  
"You okay?" Elizabeta jerked back some,

"I-i'm fine." Her looks must have betrayed her because before she could comprehend anything, Gilbert swept her into a quick hug. he quickly let go though, a blush splayed across his cheeks.

"L-listen I'm sure you'll make it back okay. Before you know it you'll be back to listening to your boyfriend play his piano. You'll make it okay?" Elizabeta just stared a moment at Gilbert before speaking,

"Don't you want to go home too?" Gilbert gave her a melancholy look,

"I don't have anyone waiting for me, but it's okay being alone is fun." He shot her a half-hearted grin, then left the kitchen car. Elizabeta stared at her hands thinking over what Gilbert had said.

_Was Gilbert really this lonely?_

It had always been somewhat obvious that Gilbert had a crush on Elizabeta since they first met in 4th grade. He would always hang around her and flirt. But things became distant when Roderich was transferred to their class.

He and Gilbert never really hit it off in the friends department, Gilbert would always try to one up Roderich. Roderich had started showing signs of liking Elizabeta. She had prefered the more sophisticated one of the two. Gilbert distanced himself after that.

She hadn't really had much contact with the albino. Until now of all times where she will be forced to fight him. Sighing, Elizabeta left the kitchen car, walking to the living room type place.

She collapsed on a couch, face in her hands. why was this happening to her?!  
Meanwhile, gilbert sat in his car, pulling out a piece of paper from the stack beside him and started writing a continuation of his diaries he had at home.  
**I'm so confused, at least my life will be more interesting from now on, even if i don't make it home. Elizabeta must, I have nothing there, except Gilbird but I'm sure someone will take care of him in my stead. I'm so awesome though that i may unintentionally win :D. **

He ended of his entry on a happier note, although even though he was a pretty awesome dude, deep down a part of him knew that he was only lying to himself. "Being alone is so fun. . . ." he murmured quietly under his breath.


	5. Chapter 5 Alfred and Mei

**Author's note: Quick update~! Here is a longer chapter. I hope you enjoy~!**

**I don't own Hetalia or the hunger games**

Alfred sat on the couch next to his friend Mei-Mei. They were shifting uncomfortably on the plush couch as a woman in huge high heels that clicked on the wooden floors.  
"Alright~ you two ready to watch the recap on the opening ceremonies?" She said in an excited voice. Alfred nodded and Mei-Mei or just plain Mei as she prefered, also nodded.

Both of them were still in shock at what had happened the previous day. The T.V screen blinked on and the show started up. An announcer with short blond hair , the ends dyed a bright orange color, his bushy eyebrows sprung up as he smiled to the camera. His blue eyes sparkled as he announced the recap. He had that weird capital accent that drove Alfred absolutely crazy.

He gritted his teeth and watched the man introduced himself as Peter Kirkland. "First up tonight we have the tributes of district one~!" A video feed started up, showing the two glass bowls and a ridiculously dressed woman. She said the same spiel then moved to the bowls, plucking out a name for a girl, like usual though, after calling out the name a shout for "I volunteer!" Although the voice was more of a monotone.

The girl was escorted to the stage, a blank stare on her face, blond hair flowing to her shoulderblades. A cross shaped clip hold some of it back. The woman asked for a name, the answer being, "Luka Bondvik."**(1)**

She said once again in a monotone voice. The woman happy nodded then turned to the next reaping bowl, fishing around until till she was satisfied with one card. Just after reading the name, a boy with spiked up blond hair jumped up and down and yelled "I Volunteer!"

He didn't wait to be escorted, instead choosing to run up the stairs as fast as he could, grinning to the audience. "Mathias Køhler at your service!" He did a mock bow and the audience cheered for their tributes.

The screen changed to a different stage, the words District 2 flashed in the left corner of the screen. Along the same lines happened except this time the girl to step onto the stage looked like a force to be reckoned with.

Her pale blond, almost white hair fell to her waist, a blue bow sat on the top of her hair. She was on the pretty side, but what made her seem most threatening was the look on her face. Her deep purple eyes looked deadly enough, as if you stared into them long enough they would set your soul ablaze or something. When the microphone was offered to her she calmly announced to the world that her name was Natalia Alfroskaya.

All Alfred could think was how he had to fight this woman. She was the type who seemed like they could kill you with silverware.

The next boy to volunteer was huge. The large big-boned boy had such blond hair that it appeared almost white in direct sunlight and wore a long white scarf around his neck, despite it being almost summer.

Alfred found himself shuddering again, how was he supposed to fight these people and win?! "Applaud the tributes of District 2! Natalia Alfroskaya and Ivan Braginski!" Maybe someone else would take care of that issue for him. The screen changed after the roaring of the crowds died down.

The stage changed and Alfred felt a pang as he recognized the stage. It was his district. He felt a sense of deja-vu as he heard Mei's name being called. Said girl beside him shivered slightly. He watched as no one stood up to volunteer for the 13 year old girl. Then his name was called out. His brain froze again, that day had been so normal, until those words left the brightly dressed woman's mouth.

He had dropped by Kiku's house that morning, saying hi to all of his numerous siblings, Mei being one of them, and saying a proper greeting to Kiku's older brother who was the only one supporting their large family, Kiku of course worked when he could as well.

Together Kiku and Alfred walked around the factories where electronics normally were made. Only today would the loud machines be quiet. Everything went wrong that one afternoon when his name got reaped.

He knew that Kiku's first instinct would be to do something to help his friend, but he couldn't abandon his family like that, nor could he leave Yao, his oldest brother with heartbreak and lacking support for the family.

Alfred was glad when his face disappeared from the screen. District four was next, the only person standing out to Alfred was a dark skinned girl with long dark hair tied off into two ponytails with red ribbon. Her name was Seychelles**(2)** and had volunteered although she didn't look older than 14. District five passed by with the normal name calling.

District 6 happened the same, although the boy with spiked hair, Lars seemed intimidating. District 7ish male tribute looked pretty frightening in his own way, with his piercing blue eyes and blank stare. The camera zoomed in on one person in the crowd though who broke down in tears. His name was Berwald, his last name was too weirdly pronounced to be adequately registered in Alfred's head.

The videos of each district seemed to pass by in a matter of minutes. The next district district was the same route, a girl with long brown hair and a strange albino kid took to the stage.

District 9 passed by in a matter of minutes. District 10 offered up one sniffling guy with auburn hair with an odd hair curl and another dark haired girl.

District 12 however was when things got dramatic. A brother volunteering to protect his little sister. This was going to be a very interesting hunger games.

**Yep that's Fem!Norway, I did this simply because I wanted Norway to be in the games and instead of placing him in his own separate district I put his fem version in the games with Denmark so yea I hope its not too confusing**

**I kept the name Seychelles because I didn't really like Seychelles human name as much and simply because if people weren't sure by the description or anything. **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! More to come soon, the intros are over and soon it will be the games ^.^ **


	6. Chapter 6 Prep team

**Author's note: Hello everyone~ I hope you have a wonderful new year! I hope you enjoy and I'm sorry if it may seem rushed but I have big ideas for the arena that I want to get to ^^ **

**Thanks for the reviews and favorites!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or The Hunger games in any way, shape or form. **

The crazily dressed up people swarmed Bella as they commented on things like her hair and what colors would look good on her. She sat there patiently as her 'prep team' as they called themselves got her ready for the opening ceremonies. The opening ceremonies were the openings to the hunger games where basically all the tributes got decked out in costumes, most of the time they were ridiculous and showed off what that district did. Her district being transportation, she would probably be fitted in some kind of train outfit or something. As the team of people buzzed around her, commanding her to do things like raise your arms or to hold still. Bella was fed up with it. She had made sure to hold on to her red ribbon though, keeping it tangled in her fingers. It was a gift from her little sister. She would never lose it.

After a few more hours of 'prep' work she was ushered into another room and told to stay put. They didn't let her wear anything either, which Bella didn't like what so ever.

A moment later a man with longish wavy blond hair stepped into the room. He slowly scanned her, eyes softening after a moment.

"Hello my dear, I'm sorry about the circumstances, but i have the privilege to dress you and your partner for this occasion.

He knelt slightly, grasping Bella's hand gently, bringing her fingertips to his lips. It must have been some capitol thing. He rose and smiles slightly.

"My name is Francis and I will be you and Lar's stylist." Bella's head nodded, amazed at how this man was so different from the capital people around him. She offered a small smile; it had been awhile since she had smiled.

(Line break~)

Lilly shivered as her stylist, who had introduced himself as Arthur, painted on a thick black substance. It looked glossy after it dried.

"I'm almost done love." Arthur said soothingly as he finished up coating the small girl with goo.

"O-okay." Something inside Arthur twinged as her small little voice reached his ears. He always had a soft spot for children. He hated his job, dressing up people for slaughter, this was his first year too and he was put in the district twelve wing. He had no choice though.

He sighed and deposited the paintbrush into a can, wiping off his hands on a rag. "All done, just hold still a moment okay dear."

Her little head bobbed up and down showing she understood. He picked up four pieces of black ribbon and walked behind Lilly, taking both her long blond braids and slowly weaved them together into a crown on the girl's head, tying the ribbons in to hold the braids in place.

"There, you're ready." Lilly turned to face him.

"Thank you." She said, her gaze meeting his. He offered up a smile, and slowly, the girl copied him. It nearly broke Arthur's heart.

The light shimmered off of the glossy second skin that the girl was cloaked in. It had the effect that Arthur wanted; he was going to set ablaze the front of the chariot so that the light of the flames would make it appear that the tribute was on fire like a piece of coal.

Arthur felt kind of bad for borrowing the idea. When he had first moved into the stylist office, the last stylist had not been very tidy. After cleaning most of the place up, Arthur had discovered a very old notebook filled with various sketches, gathering dust under a bookshelf.

He had flipped through the sketches to find them all brilliant. Not wanting to outright copy their idea, Arthur decided to get the same effect in a different way. As Arthur led Lilly out of the room, he pondered for a moment.

_I wonder who that person was, to leave behind such sketches_.

(Line break)

Flipping his recently dyed blond hair slightly, (blond is like, the totally in hair color this year) Feliks strutted down the hallway leading to the other tribute he had to beautify.

He pulled open the door to the design room where his tribute would be waiting, his hipster pink heels (yes I said heels) clicking against the linoleum.

Once he entered, he examined his tribute head to foot, and then nearly screamed. _This guy is like, waay scary! How am I like supposed to do anything if I'm afraid that he's gonna snap my neck or break a nail or something!_

Feliks' internal freak-out was cut short by the man, Berwald according to his tribute bio on his pink clipboard, started to talk to him.

"So, wht now." Feliks felt himself shiver as the cold stare of the tribute lay on him. Even this guy's voice was deep and scary sounding. Hiding behind his clipboard slightly, Feliks replied with a

"N-next I, like, give you a costume for the chariot." Feliks peeped out from the clipboard long enough to see the scary man nod. _Like wait till Liet hears about this! He's so lucky that he got landed with District 3, I like bet that their tributes aren't totally scary!_

"L-like um, you can try this on." Feliks raised up a plastic bag that had the lumberjack outfit he had designed according to the measurements taken from the prep team. Berwald took the outfit and silently removed the clothes from the bag.

"Th'nks." He eyed the fabric. Without those piercing blue eyes on him, Feliks relaxed slightly. _Yes that's right Feliks! Like, lure him away with clothes! _Although what Feliks saw next touched his heart slightly.

Berwald had unfolded a small photograph that he had concealed in his shoe. He had stared at it a moment then placed in into the pocket on his costume, and then began to change into said costume.

Feliks turned around and fished around in his pocket, retrieving his pink phone, half a dozen of phone charms dangling of the side. He flicked the screen open and hurriedly typed out his message. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a slight tap on the shoulder.

Feliks practically shrieked when he turned to see Berwald standing right next to him. "Now wht?" The man asked, all decked out in his lumberjack costume.  
"Eep! I mean uh like I wanted to spike your hair up maybe?" Feliks crossed his fingers. "I d'nt w'nt to l'k like th't idiot M'tthias." The man's facial expression never changed.

"l-like o-okay um like why don't i like style it differently o-kay?" Feliks stammered out, unlike his usual grace with words (as he liked to call it).

Berwald nodded. Feliks went to work trying to style it _differently _Than Matthias who was that one tribute from District one if Feliks was remembering right. There was no way for the two to even get in contact, which made Feliks wonder.

Berwald probably just didn't like careers or something. After shakily styling Berwalds hair in a way that it didn't resemble Matthias's hair, the pink clad man passed Berwald a mirror.

"Like how's this?" The man looked at his reflection, his face not showing any notion of whether he liked the look or not.

"Th'ts n'ce." Sighing in relief Feliks wiped the imaginary sweat from his brow. "

That's like totally awesome, um I'm like done with you so you can go down the elevator to the first floor and go to your chariot okay?" Feliks was technically supposed to take the large man down to where he was supposed to wait for the opening ceremonies but Feliks was fairly sure that if he lingered in this man's presence any longer he would surely faint or something.

Feliks turned on his heel and strode out of the room, clutching his pink clipboard to his chest and whipping out his cell phone.

"Liet this is like an emergency! I almost DIED!" the man wailed into the phone. "Yea uh huh I'm sure, give me a moment and then I'll bring you up some chocolate or something." The voice on the other end of the phone grumbled.

"Okay see you in a few." He snapped his cell phone shut and ran for the elevator. Only to find that Berwald had just boarded to go down to the ground floor. Great.

**Ending note: I hoped you liked the chapter, I put all of the prep parts into one chapter, next will briefly be chariots, training a few interviews then it will finally be time for the games~! I hoped you liked Poland and I'm sorry if Sweden is too hard to understand. =.=" Next chapter will be up soon!**


	7. Chapter 7 Training

**Author's note: Hello everyone, sorry it's been awhile, Midterms came up and well yeah so here is the next chapter. I skipped the chariot scene simply because I felt like it would be boring and I want to get to the games. :3 enjoy**

**I don't own Hetalia or the hunger games**

The training area was filled with various weapons and stations yet Lilly found herself sticking close to her brother, leaving him to go to the plant station when he mentioned something about needed to be able to feed them without a sword. Meanwhile Vash had been practicing his swordsmanship when a spiky blond headed career tribute approached him.

"You have some skill, maybe you can join up with us careers." he said grinning, slapping a hand on Vash's shoulder.

"What about my sister?" Vash asked somewhat stunned that the career had asked him to join their team.

"She's not gonna last, forget her." He whispered behind his hand. Vash shook his head furiously.

"No I'm not joining up with anyone anyway so go find someone else to harass." He said firmly, catching Lilly's eye and motioning her to come over to him. Before she reached him though Matthias boldly yelled,

"Fine have it your way, but when it comes to the games, then fight me! If you can bring me down then we'll let your little sister there go." He leaned forward menacingly.

"Deal or no Deal?" Vash glared at the spiky haired youth, "I'm not gonna play your little career mind games." Mathias backed off still grinning.

"Whatever, but if you change your mind then come find me, I could use a good fight." He then sauntered off to find his district partner. Lilly trembled slightly; she didn't want Vash to get harmed over her.

"Big b-brother, don't die over me o-okay?" Lilly said softly, gripping her brother's shirt slightly. Vash's gaze softened and he stroked Lilly's long braids and said,

"Don't worry Lilly; I'm not going to fight an idiot like him." Lilly spent the rest of that day of training watching her brother sword fight against a straw dummy and a capitol sparring partner. She watched his fluid motions and quick reactions, replicating them in her mind. She knew what she had to do, it scared her but it had to be done. Her brother could win this, she couldn't.

She was what was holding back her brother. There was something that she could do though.

Feliciano slowly made his way towards the edible plants table. He would be no good with a sword so his mentor told him that he should learn to survive and not fight.

He worked alongside a girl with long braided blond hair, making small talk and listening to the teacher lecture on certain plants. After the lecture, Feliciano roamed around the huge room. _What should I do now? Knot tying maybe?_ **Thud! **

Feliciano felt his body collide with something. He yelped and fell backwards onto his back. He then sat up and rubbed the back of his head wincing. He looked up expecting a wall but only meeting the red eyes of a tall albino tribute.

"Watch where you're goi-" but he was cut off by Feliciano,

"I'm sorry! Sometimes I space out and don't know where I'm going please forgive me! I'm sorry! Please don't kill me! I didn't mean too I swear!" Feliciano spoke quickly and frantically making wild arm gestures as he did, tears threatening to spill over

. "Woah dude it oka-" but once again he didn't get to finish before he received a smack to the head from a woman with long brown hair.

"Gilbert what did you do this time?!" she scolded. However her stern eyes grew soft when she looked over at sniffling Feliciano.

"Are you okay sweetie? He didn't hurt you did he?"She said softly as if speaking to a child. Gilbert was about to make a comment stating that Feliciano probably didn't like being babied. Although Feliciano just nodded,

"It's my fault I ran into him I'm sorry." Feliciano wailed. Elizabeta opened her arms and Feliciano accepted the hug. Gilbert felt a slight pang of jealousy, until he saw the look on Elizabeta's face. It was a paternal look.

Like the little auburn haired boy was like her son or something. "It's okay, I'm sure you didn't mean to run into him." Feliciano sniffled, "He won't kill me will he?" Elizabeta affectionately stroked the top of his head.

"Of course not! If you want you can even join our alliance." Feliciano perked up.

"Really?! That would be good although im not very good at anything. . ." Gilbert meanwhile was staring at Elizabeta in shock. There was no way that little pipsqueak would make it five minutes nor would he want him on his team.

_Elizabeta shouldn't get attached. _Gilbert thought to himself as she calmed down the boy who introduced himself and told Elizabeta all about his friend Ludwig at home and his brother. Gilbert couldn't hate the boy though, he was too . . . vulnerable and innocent to hate.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``


End file.
